


More Like One of Those Lives

by Hagar



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Alcohol, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Coping, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, One Big Happy Ranger Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life hands you lemons, sit on a friend's couch and share a drunken bitchfest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Like One of Those Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> **Content Advisory:** mentions of a lot of the really bad things that happen to people on this show, and also quite some language.

  


 

“Ugh.” Kapri tipped her head back. “Either I had too much to drink, or I haven’t had nearly enough.”

Seated against the couch’s other armrest, Karone clucked her tongue. “One of those weeks, huh?”

“More like one of these months?” Kapri made a face. “I mean, it’s been how many years? Why do I still feel jealous that I didn’t get to do shit like steal the Blood Gem of Kavandar when I was six?”

“Been longer for me, and I still tell it like it’s something to be proud of,” Karone pointed out. “I mean,” she waved her hand, fizz sloshing and nearly spilling all over the carpet, “that’s kind of like Zhane complaining that Andros had two more years in which to pull heroically suicidal shit, you know?”

“Or Hunter throwing a shitfest because Tommy had his mind fucked with more times than he,” Kapri added.

“Those two are the reason I’m not allowed to complain about having been literally programmed.”

“Oh, don’t remind me,” said Kapri. “I mean, not that - ”

Karone pointed at Kapri’s glass, ordered “Finish that,” and knocked her own drink back.

“You’re a horrible influence,” Kapri informed her, and downed the remainder of hers.

“I’m allowed,” Karone retorted as she refilled both their glasses.

“That’s what I mean.” Kapri pointed out. “You guys, you all got brainwashed, nearly killed your long-lost family, shit like that. Me, I got sent to a fancy school with my fluffy kitten of a baby sister.”

“Yeah, a fancy school where one of ten students in each class didn’t survive the year, every year. And before that, you grew up on Onyx.”

“Yeah, and?”

“And, I was doing a decent job making the Rangers’ lives hell before Darkonda implanted me with those circuits in my head.”

“Yeah, because you thought they killed your entire family. Half the time I only don’t still make people cry just for shits and giggles because Marah and Cam will give me hell for it. It’s, like...”

When a few moments passed and Kapri didn’t finish that sentence, Karone did: “Like you’re on the wrong side of this.”

Kapri just gave her a look.

“Why are you on my couch, again?” Karone asked, her voice misleadingly calm.

“Because I had a huge hero-crush on you as Astronema, and then when I flipped I discovered you’d turned right around and became a freakin’ Ranger, so yeah, still with the hero-crush. Also, tomorrow I’m going to claim drunken amnesia.”

Karone rolled her eyes. “You and I had nothing but shitty upbringing to explain really liking to hurt people. Everyone else except Ryan got mindfucked, and Ryan willingly drank demon blood so he doesn’t count either.”

“And we, what?”

“Needed to survive?”

“Finish that.” They both emptied their glasses. Kapri refilled them, and said: “I hate you.”

“I thought you have a hero-crush on me?”

Kapri extracted a pillow from behind her back and threw it at Karone.

Karone caught it, and said: “I love you, too.”


End file.
